Rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta) were experimentally infected with strains of simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV) derived from SIVmac239 lacking vpr, vpx or both vpr and vpx genes. These auxiliary genes are not required for virus replication in cultured cells but are consistently conserved within the SIVmac/human immunodeficiency virus type 2/SIVsm group of primate lentiviruses. All four rhesus monkeys infected with the vpr deletion mutant showed an early spike in plasma antigenemia, maintained high virus burdens, exhibited declines in CD4+ lymphocyte concentrations, and had significant changes in lymph node morphology, and two have died to date with AIDS. The behavior of the vpr deletion mutant was indistinguishable from that of the parental, wild-type virus. Rhesus monkeys infected with the vpx deletion mutant showed lower levels of plasm antigenemia, lower virus burdens, and delayed declines in CD4+lymphocyte concentrations but nonetheless progressed with AIDS to a terminal stage. The vpr + vpx double mutant was severely attenuated, with much lower virus burdens and no evidence of disease progression. These and other results indicate that vpr provides only a slight facilitating advantage for wild-type SIVmac replication in vivo. Thus, progression to AIDS and death can occur in the absence